Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical patch, and more particularly, to a medical patch that can regenerate damaged skin tissues.
Description of Related Art
Various types of patches (also commonly referred to as bands) are used in order to treat wounds of the skin. These patches can be generally divided into two types. The first type is a patch that is attached to a wound of the skin in order to prevent secondary bacterial infection after a treatment ointment is applied on a portion of the skin that is wounded. When cells in the wound dry contact with the air, healing cells do not properly migrate around the wound, so that the expression of the cells is abnormal, thereby leaving a scar. In order to prevent this, a patch of the second type is made of a porous organic material having a large moisture content. When the second type of the patch is attached to the wound, moisture is discharged gradually from the porous organic material, thereby preventing necrosis of tissues.
Although these patches contain a treatment agent in order to heal the wound, a new type of a patch that treats a wound using an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) was introduced (e.g. Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2009-132416). However, this patch uses a large number of semiconductor devices, and requires other elements such as a positive pole, a negative pole, a battery and a microcontroller. In addition, this patch may cause several difficulties in everyday life, and therefore improvements are required.
The information disclosed in the Background of the Invention section is provided only for better understanding of the background of the invention, and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that this information forms a prior art that would already be known to a person skilled in the art.